


Twin Justices

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dont copy to another site, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, i said persona fucker rights baebyyy!, theyre both petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Robin Hood and Loki want to return the favor to Arsene. Arsene is excited to let his boys try.





	Twin Justices

Arsene was not so secretly amused by the whole situation.

On one hand, he and Robin Hood had hit it off well almost immediately. A sweetheart, a hopeless romantic, very easy to fall into bed with. Rather submissive and eager to please. Their masters were a bit embarrassed when they found out the two of them were dating, but they agreed the two were very good to each other.

On the other hand, Loki had gotten jealous of them, to the complete surprise of both Crow and Robin. And Loki was quite the pushy type, he found out rather quickly. He wanted to be the dominant one, trying to almost subtly assert himself in their discussions of their newly formed relationship. He attempted to fight for it their first time, but a sleight of hand during their wrestling and he had Loki tied to the bed frame. Loki was wounded in his pride, but soon realized playing along got him the chance for Arsene to ride him as long as Arsene remained in control, however rarely that happened.

Getting them both to play nice together, however, was a different challenge. 

Arsene’s first solution was to tie Loki down and tease him while focusing on Robin Hood nearby before tending to him, but that once ended in a jealous spat that got Robin kicked to the floor by his hoof. Arsene made a mental note to not have them near each other. Robin and Loki refused to look at each other for a week afterwards, which led to Robin being in a horrible mood most of the week.    
  


The second time they tried again, one too many smart remarks had Robin pettily making Loki cum too early, leading to another argument between the two of them. Arsene sighed after having to get in between the two of them before they started anything physical. It was a very revealing lesson in how petty they both could be. 

 

He managed to sit them both down, determined.

“I adore you both, but sometimes I do want to sleep with both of you at the same time, so is there something I can do to stop your fighting?”

It took some time, but they managed to figure it out the third time, Arsene dividing his attention pretty much as evenly as he could between both, and both seemed pleased afterwards.

 

Arsene felt a gentle squeeze from behind, arms snaking around his waist. Kisses peppered his neck as he reached up to stroke the other’s face.

“Darling, we want to do something with you, if you don’t mind.” Robin murmured, rubbing circles into his waist.

Arsene could feel that he was hard, glancing back to see Loki waiting nearby. 

“I can feel your eagerness. Come on, the room should be empty.” 

The two of them rush up to the room, and then wait as Arsene caught up, clearly in no rush. They both patiently were sitting on the bed, a space in between them for him. Arsene tilted his head. 

“You make us both feel good. We wanted to return the favor, if you’d let us.” Robin explained, almost shy.

“Even if it’s just this once.” Loki added, hopeful.

“Well, since you two are asking together, you must’ve worked out something.”

He grinned and sat in between them, the two sandwiching him between them, showering him in kisses while they groped him all over. Arsene gasped once Robin broke away from their makeout, trailing kisses down his stomach. Loki was already stroking him, his other hand scratching at his waist. Loki left more scratches as he roughly pulled Arsene into his lap, one hand gently around his throat. Robin was kneeling, hefting his left leg up and over his shoulder, his other leg held in place with his free hand. Robin kissed the inside of his leg, getting closer and closer to his cock as he could feel Loki shift to grab the bottle of lube he kept nearby. Arsene grunted as his fingers roughly dug into him, too eager. 

“Slow down.” Arsene grumbled, his breath caught in his throat as he felt breath over his cock. 

Robin’s tongue worked over his cock teasingly before he slipped it into his mouth. Slow and deliberately he slid down, the hand not holding his leg in place sliding up and under his jacket. Arsene grabbed one of his metal wings to pull him closer, forgetting that when Loki finally had enough sense to both be less rough and actually find his sweet spot. He moaned, reaching behind to grab the back of Loki’s head. 

“There we go.” Loki purred, curling his fingers into that spot again and making Arsene curse.

He felt teeth scrape against his neck as Robin slid back up as slow as he went down. Arsene let put another moan as his tongue teased a sensitive spot before pulling off for a brief moment. Loki took the opportunity to readjust him, lining himself up with his entrance. Robin returned to his blowjob, a hoof stopping him from going down much further. Robin whined as Loki shoved into him, pushing Arsene's dick rough into his twin's throat, getting a tug from Arsene.

“Loki, behave.” He warned, digging his heel into Robin’s back.

Loki sighed, putting his hoof back down so Robin could pull back a little and start the tease all over again. Loki bottomed out, Arsene letting out a small groan. The different sensations were making it harder to concentrate. Robin pulled off him, moving up to sit beside them as Loki started thrusting. Arsene pitched forward onto Robin, who caught him, rolling his hips back into Loki. Robin wrapped a hand around his now leaking cock, stroking slowly as he moved in to kiss him again. Arsene broke away with another moan as Loki found that spot again, digging his claws into Robin’s biceps. After a few minutes, Arsene could feel himself get close.

“I’m close, closse close-” Arsene hissed, eyes flying open as Loki stopped. 

Loki shifted, pulling him backwards with him, holding him tight. Arsene turned to scold him, not feeling Robin move.

“Why’d you stop? Keep go- ooooh~!” 

Arsene was interrupted as Robin entered into him too, now sandwiched between them.

“Okay?” Robin asked, stilling.

“I’m good, move.”

Robin started thrusting, Arsene throwing his arms around him and scratching down his back at the feeling, moaning. He feels Loki wrap his hand around his cock, pumping in time with Robin’s thrusts. He cries out, not being able to last, cum coating both his and Robin’s stomach. The other two finish at the same time a few moments afterward, practically melting into each other. They stay like that for a few minutes to catch their breath before disentangling from each other. Robin gets up first, coming back with a damp washcloth to clean them both off. Arsene checked on the scratches he left on Robin’s back, frowning a bit.

“I wouldn’t worry about it. They aren’t that deep.” Robin reassured as he started fussing over him. “Did we do good?”

“It was certainly different. It’s nice to see you two getting along.”

“I told you I can top.” Loki muttered into his skin as he kissed his shoulder.

“We can talk about it in the morning.” Arsene mumbled, yawning.

The three of them cuddled, Arsene in between them, all falling asleep satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Luckily I can be easily convinced to write horny by certain people.


End file.
